Pieces To A Puzzle
by GhostUponTheMoor
Summary: Elena, a SHIELD agent finds herself in the most trying job EVER, babysitting a certain god of mischief. Being super obstinate herself with a dark past still haunting her, she is in every way the exact opposite of her subject. Will she be able to go toe to toe with our favorite Green-eyed-drop-dead-gorgeous-demi-god? Bickering, angst, jealousy, fluff and sexual tension to follow.
1. Prologue

_**Life asked death, "why do people like me but hate you?" Death responded, "because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Death._ I never gave it much thought, never had any reason to.

There was no one I was leaving behind, no one to remember me, but as I stand here today looking back at the past few months, all I can think about is the sorrow that I will be leaving behind in those gorgeous green eyes that managed to single handedly tear all my walls down, strip my soul naked and draw out from it's very depth the girl that I thought I had lost… _that night many years ago._

But now there is no point thinking about all of it, whatever caused this horrible turn of events, it is my responsibility to restore the balance.

" _We are Humanity's last line of defense._ " Nick's words come rushing back to me as I take my final steps towards the darkness that will never let me see the light again. The light that I fell in love with...because of the way it shone in those green eyes that I have come to recognize as _Home_.

I am surrounded by all who love me…..who thought me worthy of their love yet I have never felt more alone in my life. Part of me knows why…

Because... _He_ is not here but I can't dwell on that now. So I shut all the voices in my head and focus on taking one step at a time.

I can't look back at those faces that I have betrayed, faces of the people I have come to see as family, people with whom I laughed, danced, shared and survived... _Up until now._ I can't let their protests, and their helpless attempts of stopping me weaken my resolve. They can see me but can't reach me. I have do this, for them, for my people….. _for him_.

 _One day they will all understand_.

And with that thought I cross the threshold of the dark ship. The dank air hits me like a strong wave, I feel the ground beneath me shift but before I can manage my balance I feel something cold at the small of my back. It's a hand. I turn around and bright red eyes are staring at me with a sinister smile that finally pushes me over the edge and everything goes black…with only one sound echoing through the dark rocky alley…

 _My name_ … _his voice_ … _he is here_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Five months ago.**_

The blaring noise of the alarm clock jolts me awake and I have never been more grateful for anything in my whole goddamn twisted life!

Ever since that incident all those years ago I have barely had one night where I didn't get nightmares….but that's not even the worst part! The night terrors wouldn't be as much of a big deal if I could actually wake from them, my psychiatrist at the time could not understand this either, she thought I had lost the will to get out of it…..that I had given up fighting. But god knows all I had been doing, every single night for the past 5 years IS fighting….fighting and hoping….hoping that if I cannot get rid of the ugly nightmares altogether then at least I can try and be able to wake from them on my own, that one day I wouldn't need the assistance of an alarm clock or someone jolting the life out of me to put me out of my misery.

Pushing all these grim thoughts from my mind I clamber out of bed casting a nasty glance at the alarm clock where a display of 5:05 a.m. mocks me in an ugly neon green light….. _Great! Again only 3 hours of sleep,_ I am going to ask Maria to re-assign me if this is how my life is going to be as an agent on the Avengers initiative.

Over the past few years SHIELD has become the one constant in my tumultuous life. No matter how much I complain about routines, drills, lack of sleep etc. etc. I can never forget how much SHIELD has helped me in restoring a certain semblance of normality to my life, _however bizarre the word normality and shield might sound together_.

After my incident I was so….. _distorted._ I had no sense left of where to go and what to do, SHIELD gave me a purpose. I was recruited two years ago owing to my shockingly excellent computer skills, _shocking because I was a literature major_ and THAT is what I still see myself as, a literature lover. But Fury has always maintained that he approved of me not because Maria Hill picked me out personally or because of my skills, _at least not my computer skills._ He thinks I have a way of connecting with people, ' _making an impact_ ' as he so often likes to put it.

Maybe that was the reason why he put me under Agent Phil Coulson for training. Phil too happens to be someone who believes in saving people rather than just dumping them all in ' _The Fridge_ ' only because they happen to be different or that they made a wrong call.

 _Second chances_ , people often undermine the importance of them. They can save a life in so many ways , can restore so much that was destroyed. We all need _faith_ ….not in god, not in some cause, not for someone else but more importantly _We need faith from someone_. Just knowing that someone truly believes in you can do wonders and THAT I learned from Phil. _I miss him_. Ever since I completed my training I had been working under him, until a week ago when I was pulled out and reallocated to the close knit team that would assist the world's mightiest superheroes, the avengers. I know it sounds very cool and everything and I am sure it is, cool. But I finally had a team that I loved like family and had an excellent working rapport with, and here starting from the scratch all over again is although exciting but is also making me miss my former team like hell.

I head straight for the shower and turn the dial to as hot as I can get the water to be….. _whatever happened, I can barely bear the cold after that._ I quickly wash my long brown hair, _Reminder: get a haircut soon…and also some groceries you hippie!_ I groan as I realize I don't even have coffee, _Guess will have to stop by Starbucks again._ I wash myself as quickly as I can. All these years and I still can't bear to touch my own skin without shuddering. Sighing I wrap a towel around me and step out.

Standing in front of my wash basin I finally look at myself. Heart shaped face, pale skin, average height, round mouth that is a bit too full for my liking…. _every bit ordinary._ I sigh and try to push those words back to some dark recesses of my mind. I quickly brush my teeth and get ready, make up has never been a strong suit of mine but I do love a good mascara and eyeliner. So I quickly apply those, it does make my powder blue eyes stand out. I always thought my eyes were too big for my face but my best friend Al seems to disagree and he knows way more about looks than me so I decide to make the best of them.

I quickly get dressed in black boots, black jeans and a black tank top that has a small SHIELD emblem on it. I am really a sucker for black clothes but then isn't everyone?

The sound of my front door opening startles me a bit but then I remember that he is too impatient to wait for me to answer.

I peek out of my closet and there he is….. _my rock._ It seems I can never be mad at him so I gave up a long time ago. He places his stuff on the coffee table and turns to give me his patent toothy smile but as soon as he looks at me his smile falls.

"Remind me to get some food in you one of these days and yeah some sleeping pills too." He says, coolly. The tone is both exasperated and sarcastic. _Classic Al_.

"A very Good morning to you too. Don't you look lovely today Best friend." I return with the most sickly-sweet smile and double the dose of sarcasm than he had.

He plops down on the sofa and starts fiddling with TV channels. While I hunt for the coffee I am sure he got me. One sip and I am in the best mood possible! The chocolate muffin only making my already elated self-more and more giddy…..God I love this stuff! A slight snort makes me look up from my coffee for a second.

"Seriously 'lena If you like food so much then get at least SOME in your fridge. It's really hard getting up at five and walking all the way here so that you don't bite someone's head off at work in a caffeine-deprived frenzy." He seems oddly pleased with his own joke so I let the jab slide.

"You live across the hall; it's probably 30 steps from your couch to mine!" I can't help but state the obvious for this dumbo.

"Walking is walking babe." He tries to give me his sexiest wink, Now that may work with those blond long-legged models he works with but I fortunately have grown immune over the years so instead, I throw the balled up muffin wrapper at him which he starts to lick clean. I can only laugh at this gorgeous spectacle of a man who became my entire strength reservoir over the past 2 years.

When SHIELD inducted me I moved to this apartment and this is where I met him. He is quite the Casanova. But never once did he try to hit on me and that is what helped me open up to him. He reminded me what it was to just hang out with someone and be yourself, what it was to trust someone with your demons, and how better the take outs tasted when you had someone to share them with.

People often assumed we were dating. I used to correct them but now I don't bother anymore, no one believes what I have to say anyways. They just assume. God knows how many women Al had dumped because they wanted him to stop talking to me altogether. I mean I can understand the assumption, he is awfully good-looking. At around 6 foot tall with blue eyes, dark copper wavy hair, chiseled jaw, lean athletic physique, he can put a GQ model to shame. And the fact that he is a famous fashion photographer only adds to the package. But that was the thing…No one bothered to look beyond all this.

Al, the Al I know is so much more than just a good package. He has faced so much. With a troubled childhood filled with beatings and drunk, quarreling parents….It's a miracle that he turned out to be the gem of a person that he is and maybe that is the reason I was able to connect with him so quickly.

Beeping of a text on my phone pulls me back to the Now. It's a text from Maria. _Strange._ I am meeting her in fifteen minutes at the HQ and she never texts.

The text reads:

 **Meet me at the Cuban coffee house in ten.**

 _Uh oh._ I know this tone. It can only mean...

She has an assignment that I am not going to like very much. _Damn._

Maria was the one who hired me, she and I…we are close to say the least. She is very ' _mother hen-y'_ when it comes to me. And if she doesn't like it and couldn't do anything about it that can only mean one thing: That I can't either.

Giving Al a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbing my black jacket I dash out of the front door. It's raining, making it harder to drive. Finding a spot for parking I get in the coffee house as quick as I can but my hair still gets wet. This day is not looking up, is it?

It hardly takes me a minute to locate her; she is the epitome of class I have to say. Sharp, intimidating, stunning, witty….every bit a woman I aspire to become one day.

She smiles when she sees me and I can only wonder at how motherly her smile is. I smile in return. But I can also notice the tightness around her eyes. _This does not seem good._

"You know one would think that you are absolutely destitute and have only one pair of clothes." And here it begins. She makes it a point to remind me on a daily basis that I should wear _some_ colors.

"Well, what can I tell ya, My boss is a pretty miserly old hag who doesn't pay me at all." That earns me a light chuckle.

"What is it, Maria?" I ask turning a little serious. She takes a sip of her coffee all the while not looking at me and then she does…. And I can see I am no longer talking to my mother hen but my commanding officer Agent Maria Hill.

"I have an assignment for you." She hesitates.

"I figured that much." I try to make the mood light but apparently it isn't working.

"You have to….you have to do kind of surveillance." She says in a not so happy tone.

"I know I should ask who it is but I am more concerned with the _"kind of"_. What do you exactly mean?" I am confused.

"We are anticipating a potential threat and have called for some consultants from Asgard who can help us best prepare for the situation. Now as you know that Thor is a part of the Avengers initiative so He will be a part of the party arriving and so will be his friends Sif and Fandral." She takes a pause. I don't say anything because I know there is more.

"Also with them will be coming…Loki." And just like that it all becomes clear. I sit back in shock and probably skip all the rest that she has to say.

"I am a computer specialist. Why me? There are people who are trained for this sort of thing" I can't keep the irritation out of my voice.

"Fury's orders." And I know that is all the explanation I am going to get.

"What did you mean by kind of surveillance?" I can't help but feel uneasy.

"You will have to accompany him wherever he goes in the SHIELD premises and keep a close watch, He won't be allowed to use any magic or go outside but apart from that he would be free, so just to make sure that he doesn't do anything fishy we need to have someone monitoring him all the time." She pauses for a breath.

"Now I know you hate sitting around, much less for babysitting so Fury wants you to be present around him during daytime and at night I can have someone else watch him on a surveillance camera." She finishes and sits back watching me with ill-concealed wariness. I am not mad, just a little disappointed. If there is a potential attack I would like to be of SOME use! Not babysitting some mass-murdering brat! But her face tells me she tried to argue but to no avail.

"Is that all? I mean...that is the whooolllleee reason why I am being assigned to this duty? No alternate agenda here?" I ask quirking an eyebrow. With SHIELD there is always more.

"Even if there is…you and I wouldn't know about it, you know Fury. So are you in?" She finally smiles her loop sided smile.

"Do I have a choice? It's Fury. I would baby sit the hulk if he wants me to." And I would. Because I know that whatever he does, it goes a long way in saving millions of lives that SHIELD saves every day.

"So when do I start?" I ask after a beat.

"In Ten minutes." She says while standing up.

And just like that we leave for HQ.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Hey! I hope everyone is liking the story. If so then please let me know by leaving a review or following the story. It really gives you a push knowing that people are reading your story.**

 **Now it may seem like I am taking a long time to get Loki in the scene but believe me It will be worth the wait. There are a few things however that you should keep in mind for the background of this story:**

 **1) Phil is alive and kicking but the avengers don't know it yet. Elena knows because she is very close to Phil and was part of his rescue operation.**

 **2) This story is post-avengers and pre-AOU.**

 **3) Also I am thinking of alternating between Elena's and Loki's POV. What do you guys think? Leave a comment with any suggestion that you might have :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

All the while in the car I just kept on thinking, there was something off about this mission. I mean sure we monitor potential threats but never do we pair agents with them like this.

"Maria?" I have to ask.

"Ummm-hmmm." She gives me a sideways glance telling me she is listening.

"I was just wondering if you know…..I could just do this from a surveillance room. All you guys want is him monitored right? That I can do from a feed as well while also getting some other _actual_ work done. I don't have to be in the company of this nut job for that, Do I?" I just get it all out without looking at her, giving her the most casual tone I could muster although it sounded anything but casual. _Great Elena you will be a terrific undercover agent!_

"I don't think there is much room for debate, especially on that part. I had a long discussion with Fury, he is pretty adamant about this whole 'Loki should spend time with humans and maybe we could get him to help us better if he felt connected' thing." She tells me in a tone that is anything but approving and I love her for that.

"Connected? Does Fury know anything about this guy! He almost obliterated the whole city, so many agents died and all for what! Because the 'God was bored and decided to exert his dominance and show how mighty he is!' Even a five year old can see that this is twisted." We are almost there. I need to get all the information I can _if_ I am to do this at all. _Something tells me, I and Fury are going to have a discussion…..which might not go very well._

"Tell me about him." I sigh. "Anything that can be of help, I know about New York. So anything besides that, personal stuff, parentage, a personality profile….anything." I am rambling again.

"I have already put in a request for a personality profile; it should be on your desk by noon. Most of the info about this guy is classified." She gives me a sideways glance that tells me all she is not saying. _Not a word about this to anyone else. Got it._

"He is from Asgard, but is not really an Asgardian. Odin, Thor's Father and one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms adopted him when he defeated his father Laufey, a frost giant, back in 965 A.D. He never told Loki about his true parentage though. So when Thor was to be coroneted Loki being Loki sneaked some Frost giants into Asgard who then tried to steal the tesseract. All this somehow lead loki to the truth about his parentage and he became rebellious. Killed his biological father, tried to steal the throne from Thor while he was banished and after a fight he ended up falling off the bifrost. He was assumed dead until he surfaced in New York with that god awful Chitauri."

 _.God_

"okaaaayyyyy. I have about a billion questions right now. Was it better when I didn't know?" I am sure that I look all wide eyed with the dumbest 'not-a-fucking-clue' expression right now.

"Relax. I know it's a lot but the profile would help. Although you might wanna brush up your Norse Mythology a bit. And word of advice: Do not let that guy into your head. He has a nasty way with words and getting under people's skin is kind of his favorite hobby." And with that we are in the parking lot. _Does she realize she really isn't helping my already haywire nerves?_

I am quite all the way to the lift and then in the lift and then when I am out of it and even when we head straight for the roof where a party of superheroes are assembled. _Great confidence level agent!_

I do a quick scan. Yep! They are all here, _The Avengers_. It's not my first time meeting them though. I get along pretty well with the guys, but Natasha is an altogether different case. It's not like she is mean or anything, I am just very intimidated by her and the fact that I have the most massive girl crush on her doesn't help the case either.

Everyone is standing in a sort of semi-circle…Why? I have no clue and I don't feel like asking either. I have something else to chew on right now.

"Excuse me." I mumble and go towards the far end of the roof that looks over the massive expanse of this gorgeous city. If I have to do this I better go in with a clear head and there is only one person who can help me. I dial the number and he answers on the second bell.

"How's is my favorite brunette?" I can hear the smile in his voice and can almost picture his eyes twinkling warmly.

"Well not as good as my hunk of a boss but _eh_ I would do." Phil's laughter on the other end is the best thing I have heard all this morning.

"You are calling. This should be interesting." And I feel a little bad. I have been checking up on him only through texts lately, calls are really not my thing. But he is like a father figure to me and I should have.

"Oh you bet it is! Remember the Freak with God-complex who played a big part in you getting the super posh bus?" I deliberately leave out the part about his heart being torn in half. He is not a big fan of that, who would be?

"What is it?" The alertness in his tone reminds me why he is such a respected agent in SHIELD.

"Nothing, just that he is part of a consulting party arriving from Asgard for some threat assessment and I am supposed to accompany him wherever he goes during his stay to make sure he doesn't screw anything up." There is silence on the other end.

"Any word of advice as to how to deal with the Universal Psycho?"

"Well you are pretty much on your own in this one kid. Every person has a different psychology and dealing with them has to be designed accordingly. Given your mission I highly doubt that Fury wants you to sit in a chair and watch him go about his routine. You will have to interact. Tell me what would you do if this was someone on the index gone rogue?" I all of a sudden have a flashback to my very first lesson from him. _Never Assume_. _Especially not the worst._

"I wouldn't assume anything based on the files. I would make my own assessment based on my own experience."

"And then?" He prompts.

"I would do my best to help the person and would try to prevent him from doing any further damage to others or himself." I don't like it. He is making me see reason which in theory is good but damn hard to practice with someone this….weird.

"But what if he doesn't want help?" This is new.

"Who wouldn't want a second chance?" I am genuinely asking, because this is beyond me.

"What if the person doesn't believe they exist? Remember Trust and hope is something that not everyone is endowed with." He sighs.

"You wanted word of advice, Your compassion is one of your strongest suits Elena just don't let it become your weakness." I smile, don't know why but I feel so better already.

"Yes, boss. Although I should tell you _mommy_ already gave me the 'don't let him in your head' talk." He laughs.

"She will kill you if she heard that, but you already know that right? Best of luck kiddo. Fury is a smart person if he says you can do it then you have no need to second guess yourself." And with that we hang up. I turn around and there is a blinding white light with thunder and cantankerous wind, that makes me cover my eyes and my already wet hair go all frenzied.

 _Thor is here everyone._

* * *

 ** _THERE! they are here. :D I am very excited about the next chapter. The first time they see each other..._**

 ** _stay tuned. :)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Elena's POV**

When I uncover my eyes the first thing that catches my attention, is something green and red, billowing. _The capes. Of course._

I squint and finally my vision clears. I see Thor's back now. He is standing almost a foot from me. _The man is literally a mountain_. He is practically blocking my view of everyone on the other side. I sidestep and move a little to the left, all the while feeling a tingling in my spine. Like someone's watching, that is when I face to my right, looking for the source.

 _And I am frozen_.

Standing right in front of me is a man around 6 foot tall, with clear pale skin, clad in leather and metal from head to toe. He has cheekbones that can cut glass and quite frankly the most chiseled jaw I have ever seen in my life. His hair as black as night itself, are relatively short but not quite a close cut, there is something so raw and dark about his whole appearance….like something powerful and intense, filled with secrets left bare for everyone else to see…. _just see and not figure out._

And yet these are not the things that made me feel rooted to the ground, transfixed. It's… _his eyes_.

Even from here I can see they are the most chilling blue I have ever seen…it's almost like two frozen shining orbs….at first they seem cold and hard but the more you look at them, you can feel something brimming, just beneath the surface….something struggling to break free. But at present, all those eyes are setting free is my nervousness.

The way he is looking right at me, it's unnerving to say the least. His stare, unblinking, has not gone stray in the past two minutes and no matter how much I try, I can't look away. I would avoid it but the gaze is so…. _intense..._ I can hardly blink let alone look away.

Anyways, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that this is the infamous fallen prince and if he thinks he can intimidate me with just a stare and a drop dead gorgeous ensemble, he is got another think coming. The look he is giving me is anything but friendly, it's as if he is trying to burn a hole in my skull, I try to be as 'non-fidgety' and 'non-judgmental' as possible.

 _Don't let him get to you_.

I stare back keeping my gaze absolutely calm and collected, although I do change my stance a bit. Hands locked in front. Legs aligned to shoulders. Back straight. And the goddamn bastard mimics me! Either he is _really_ sizing me up or mocking me in his own pathetic humorless way. I am betting it's the latter.

The Surprise or irritation might have shown on my face because a slight look of amusement passes on his. Then it's gone as quickly as it appeared.

 _Great! He finds my 'serious stance' funny. Good Luck with keeping_ _ **him**_ _under control._

I am aware of Fury and Steve talking with Thor, but it's not because I am paying attention, _courtesy: the oh-so-enjoyable-but-totally-unprecedented staring match_. The only way I know they are even there is because they are standing between me and this weirdo. I don't think Fury would appreciate me pissing off the royal prisoner so early on in the mission; therefore I break it off and move towards where Maria and Nat are talking to a very impressive looking lady in a….. _armor_.

 _I really need to get a sense of the Asgardian fashion._

"….It's good to know. _Ah_! Elena meet Sif. Sif this is Elena, she will be on duty for Loki." I extend a hand towards her but she Just smiles and touches her heart with a fist, bowing slightly. _Fashion, etiquettes, there is a lot I need to learn about these people._

"Lady Elena, we appreciate you stepping up to do this and apologize for the inconvenience. Loki…. Can be a handful, I know." She says with a genuine expression. _I like her_.

"It's perfectly fine, this is my job. I do what I am told." I say with a pleasant smile that isn't forced at all.

"Was he always like this?" I ask gesturing with behind me with my thumb, where Loki is standing. Though I don't turn and look, mainly because I can still feel his gaze burning into the back of my head. I could always tell when someone is watching me, really comes handy as an agent. But right now it's pissing me off to no ends! There are at least a dozen people on this roof, people who beat the shit out of him on his last visit, if he so desperately needs to glare at someone, there are ample options presents. _Why me?_

"No, not always….He was surely mischievous. Loki always had a penchant for tricks, manipulative repartee…..and magic was…. _is_ still his strongest suits but never was he so diabolical. Not until he learnt of his true parentage. Being jealous of Thor coupled with that knowledge turned him into something" She sighs and looks at him, with irritation and a little bit of sadness in her eyes "….a person whom we do not know, at all."

She doesn't like him that much I can see, but still she doesn't badmouth him. She could have easily told me he was as horrible as everyone made him out to be and let me believe that he was always like that but instead she gave me a truthful answer. Thor is the same. _Nobility runs in the race, I guess._

Natasha starts asking her something about her last visit to earth and I take a leave, discreetly. I don't want to be in way of any conversation that I don't have clearance for. I start heading towards the entrance of the roof when my name is called. I turn. _Fury. Of course_. I really respect him but today I can't help but feel a little annoyed with him.

"Lady Elena! So good to see you again!" Thor steps forward to meet me halfway, bowing a little. _Always the Charmer_.

"Good to see you too muscle man! But it's just Elena, when will you learn that?" I say smiling. People say he is the epitome of perfection when it comes to looks. Somehow I never saw that, he looks very…. _Huge_ to me. Sure, he is good looking and maybe it's just me, but I always got a big brotherly vibe from him, not someone who exudes sex appeal or over whom woman swoon.

We move back to where Fury, Steve and the 'God-knows-why' sulking _god_ is standing.

"Director. Captain." I say, giving everyone a courteous nod. Everyone but _leather pants._

"Agent I would like you to meet Loki. You will be accompanying him wherever he goes on the premises. As long as he is here, he is your responsibility. And Loki" He says turning to him "She has authority in this arrangement and I would like you to keep that in mind. One mistake and the ant-boot analogy will not remain just an analogy." I am still not looking at him.

"You know it _does_ sound different when I hear _the same threat_ for the hundredth time from you!"

 _Fuck._

 _His voice._

 _It's like melted chocolate but…darker and more sensual. The kind you would want to hear when….Stop it! He is your mission subject for god's sake._

I finally decide it's time to talk, turning towards him I extend my hand, "Hello."

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" He says gesturing with his eyes towards my still extended hand. "Shake it? Sorry I definitely would have gotten involved in this pathetic fake display of amicability but there is a slight problem with that" He leans in a bit. The irritating smirk still very much intact. "I don't want to." The last few words are a whisper but they are _oh-so audible._

He is still smirking and still looking right into my eyes. The challenge in his voice not so subtle either.

 _Very well._

"Loki, Watch it." Steve's words are the first to cut the tension. Loki straightens feeling oddly pleased with himself.

"Oh come on Cap! It's not a problem at all." I say still looking at Loki, putting on my most charming smile. "I mean we all know he is not a _real Prince_ and as far as I know, the words ' _frost-giants_ ' do not exactly have etiquette plastered on them." My tone comes out sickly sweet dripping with just the right amount of sarcasm. I didn't plan on waging a war but if that is what he is adamant about then….

 _So. Be. It._

His smile falters just for a nanosecond. But the important part is that it does.

 _Score._

"Ooooohhhh she's got claws. I have always liked feisty pets. A wise choice, _Brother_." And although he is talking to Thor, the goddamn lunatic is still looking at me! The word _pet_ rubs me in a wrong way and I'll be damned if I let him call me that!

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that pet thing so soon _Oh Fallen_ _Prince_ , at least not before I have shown you your kennel….oops! Slip of tongue, I meant _chamber_." Why am I taking the bait, even I don't know! But I do enjoy the way his eyes narrow. Struck a chord, didn't I?

"Loki. Agent. I shouldn't be required to remind you both that any attitude that sabotages this arrangement will not be tolerated." Fury's voice cuts through the air.

"I understand, Sir. It won't happen again." I will try but can't make any promises.

"Can't make any promises." _Can he read minds too?_ And he actually has the audacity to wink at Fury!

"Agent why don't you take the royal baggage to his quarters and I will see you for debriefing later in the day." He is here five minutes and has managed to piss off everyone who is standing on the roof.

"Yes, Sir." I turn to the trickster and suddenly have this insane urge to slap the smirk right off his gorgeous face!

 _Such a waste, those looks._

I have gotten two field agents, highly trained in combat flanking Loki and me on each side; they will be on guard 24*7. I am not afraid of him but it's good to have other people around when the one you are hanging out with gets on your nerves like a tornado!

I have dealt with people where I had far worse first encounters and never did once I got so worked up like I am right now. _What is it about him?_

 _Think about what Phil said, be open-minded, don't judge so quick, it's just a mission, do your best. Don't take the bait._

Repeating these words like a mantra in my mind I step in the elevators with the others and punch in the code for the apartment he's been allotted in the premises on the 45th floor. I didn't know that the headquarters had lodging facilities up until now, so I am quite looking forward to seeing it. Whatever SHIELD does, it does in style.

My chain of thought is broken when I sense Loki stepping in and standing right beside me, his arm just a Nano-inch away from mine, _there is plenty of room in the elevator_. I sneak a glance at him, he is looking straight ahead, face composed in confidence, lips pursed. For someone under watch he is awfully comfortable _and_ confident. I turn my gaze towards the doors which have closed now and hence are reflecting his image as clear as a mirror would.

 _He really is good looking_ but that irritating attitude dampens a bit of it. When we were leaving I saw him looking at Thor, just for a second. The look in his eyes, it was anything but jealousy or hatred. It was….. _melancholic._ I can say from experience that one does not love any one as much as they love their sibling, they are a part of you in a way no one else can ever be, I wonder if Thor and Loki were like that and what changed?

"It's rude to stare you know." His words jostle me from my trance. _I had been staring too long. Damn it!_

"Well, you are one to talk." I scoff, making a reference to what he pulled off on the rooftop.

He finally smiles, a loop sided grin which is glinting and mischievous but also restrained. It does not seem natural….it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I was just trying to assess what kind of a _babysitter my noble brother_ got me this time." Although said with a smile and well-practiced sway there is a bitter undertone to that sentence that does not go amiss.

"Thor didn't pick me out, I work for SHIELD, remember? Although, I have heard about you from Thor, on previous occasions." At this he stiffens, it's very minute but I can tell because I am standing so close to him. _What did I say?_

"Oh, so _brother dear_ has already made you familiar with the kind of _monster_ you are dealing with." _So this is what it is about_ , _does he really think that I can't see through that playful smirk? It's clear as day. Why not just admit that he doesn't like the idea of someone forming preconceived notions about him based on what Thor has or hasn't said?_

"No, he told me something more fun."

"And what would that be?" I look directly in his eyes reflected on the elevator doors, so that he knows I am telling the truth when I answer.

"He told me to decide for myself... that what kind of a _person_ I am dealing with." And there is just a flicker of something on his face but before I can see what emotion just passed through, the elevator doors open.

And my mouth is left hanging at the sight before me.

* * *

 **There you go guys! do leave a review :) Also the color of Loki's eyes...bear with me it will come back to our favorite...GREEN :) soon...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! here is the new chapter. I appreciate the reviews a lot, so thanks to all those who left one! :)**

 **If you like the story do follow or favorite so that I get a boost for continuing.**

 **Any opinions or suggestions that you might have are more than welcome. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

Whatever SHIELD does, it does in style…..was I the one who thought that a while ago? Well, let's just scratch that because whatever SHIELD does, it does it in a _'nowhere-on-earth-to-be-found-ultra-classic-stylish-way'._ The apartment in front of me, _if_ you can call it an apartment, is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. I am gorging the entire thing with my eyes, which I am sure are the size of saucers by now.

The elevators open to a lobby lit by muted lights which bathe everything in warm golden hue, the walls are decorated with various small clusters of paintings which when looked at individually don't make any sense but as a whole they paint something inexplicably beautiful. _Shining Waterfall at noon, a cliff overseeing Sunset, dark and mysterious forest glinting in moonlight, a golden city in the center of a vast sea. Every single scene…..breathtaking._

There are glass doors that slide open to a very large hall that has been done in a tasteful manner; the far wall is entirely glass, looking over the skyline of the city. There are plush black sofas strewn with dark green velvet pillows adorning the center on three sides and facing a fireplace on the far left wall; the fireplace has been done in dark wood that almost matches the color of the sofas. There is a coffee table in the center, at the heart of which sits the most beautiful assortment of flowers; everything in it is green, the flowers, the leaves, the added wilderness yet all of it stands distinctly.

The walls are a delectable cream color, with an enormous bar on the right side of the entrance. As we move deeper into the hall I can see a dark mahogany door just beside the bar, guess it must be the kitchen. Where the glass wall ends at the far right end of the hall, there is a sturdy looking wooden staircase that melts into a hallway, I can only assume houses the rooms. Everything is surreal, quite, warm….but there is a different word that keeps popping in my head… _home_. Yeah, home, if I ever had to design my own house and money was not a constraint I would design it just like this.

 _So this is what being royalty means, you kill hundreds of people on an egoistic rampage and all you get is a slap on the wrist and of course…a mansion to live in._

"I take it you are seeing this place for the first time too." I can hear a smile in his voice, though it's taunting or not I can't tell because I am still taking the scene in while the two guards are making a small station for themselves on the left corner besides the entrance. But when I turn to face him behind me he is not there. Confused I whip around and find him sitting at the couch facing the entrance and looking at me with a smile…..which almost looks genuine and dare I say friendly. _When did he get there?_

"Sorry I went ahead and made myself comfortable while you were too busy ogling something that is far beyond your station of life. Its okay look away, I am generous like that." _And there he is...with the infuriating smirk and wink in place, how could I even think he would attempt at being friendly._ I decide not to give him the rise that he is so desperately looking for, though.

"The place looks amazing; I guess being royalty really helps. It must have been a top notch decorator to have assembled something so beautiful at a week's notice." I say in the most normal voice I can muster while still probing around the hall. _It really is amazing._

"Oh certainly top notch it was, in fact the best. I made sure of that." There is a hint of smugness in his tone that piques my interest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him, going to sit on the sofa in front of him.

"It means I designed the whole thing." He says in a very nonchalant way that is so in conflict with the way his eyes are glinting. But anyhow it stops me in my tracks because I need to look at him and make sure he isn't kidding. There is such a personal touch to this place; something very comforting and there is no way it could be the work of someone who slaughtered people without any remorse.

"And I am supposed to believe that?" My tone is as devoid of buying this load of crap as I am.

"I didn't design it for you to believe; I designed it for my own comfort but by all means run away to _the mighty god of thunder_ and ask for confirmation, if you like." I can't see his expression since he is now flat out lying on the couch and looking at the ceiling.

"How?" the disbelief is quite evident in my tone.

"You don't actually suppose that I am as powerless as they are making me out to be, do you? Are you that dumb, mortal?" and with this he slowly gets up, walking towards me with slow but confident steps all the while looking me dead in the eyes.

"You people have brought me here because _you want my help_. You are as weak and pathetic and helpless as all the other realms think you to be. I am a god; you will always be on my mercy. Weaker than me. Depending on me. You and your wretched race will do well to accept that soon. As for your question about the _how_ , well considering how valuable my knowledge of the oncoming threat is, I do get to make demands and have them met with." His voice that kept on dropping an octave with every sentence is barely above a whisper now but I hear every word distinctly and clearly, not because he is standing right in front of me but because of the frightening edge that has taken hold of it, his eyes are almost crazed with pitiless delight. _What is this man?_

I know that little monologue was supposed to make me quake in my boots and I admit I feel a little bit threatened but here's the thing about me….when I am afraid, even the tiniest bit, all of my self-preservation instincts fly out of the window. And now I am beginning to see why Fury set me up to this job. He doesn't want a babysitter he wants someone who can give the maniac a taste of his own medicine. At least that's what I think. So I do the only thing that I think is deserving of this douchebag.

I laugh.

And it's not a suppressed, mock, make-do laughter either. It is a hearty laugh….. Because I honestly can't believe him right now. I look up and see a slight confusion pass his features. I bet this is the first time that speech hasn't had a desired effect.

"You can't seriously mean all that? You came to earth with all the power you could muster; I mean you had an army of gory extraterrestrial beings for god's sake! Not to mention the pretty good head start you got because we were unprepared….you had _everything_ working for you **yet** all it took was five of our people and yes, how can I forget _your own brother_ ….who volunteered to put a stop to your shenanigans _through any means necessary_ and seeing how you are who can blame him….to beat your ass to the ground and send you packing to where you unceremoniously dropped from or should I say back to the place _you were thrown out of."_ By now the laughter has slowly ebbed out of my words and just to make sure my point comes across loud, clear and serious I step in a bit, a mere few inches between us now. I drop my voice as low as he did but if his stony expression is any indication I am sure he can hear me very well.

" _Therefore my-dear-not-so-welcome God,_ YOU will do well to remember that we saved this world once. We can do it again, with or without your help. But since your pathetic self can prove to be of help and it will do some good to redeem that horrible personality of yours, we are giving you a chance. The fact that we didn't hulk-smash your ass the minute you step foot here this morning should only be seen as what it is…. _generosity towards a prisoner_ and not as some sort of weakness that I am sure your deluded brain is making you see this as. And as for me and my _wretched race_ ….well let's just say that we like our Gods strong and powerful and not beaten to a pulp by a group of soldiers, who quite frankly take pride in being human."

He hasn't said a word or moved an inch all through my speech but his eyes have changed considerably, they were piercing before, sure. But right now, it is like watching a snow storm unfurl. But I stand my ground while I say the next few words, raising my voice so that the agents who are standing alert to the entire exchange, waiting for my command can hear me crystal clear as well. I keep my eyes trained on him though, so that he knows I am not one who will take his shit silently.

"Set the station, put in a formal request for an ankle monitor and have it here within an hour. I want all the movements of the prisoner within the apartment tracked and reported at the end of the day. The prisoner is not to move, eat, sit, drink or even go to the bathroom without informing one of you. He is to be accompanied at all times and everywhere. Nothing is to be given to him, no form of entertainment without my permission." I know it's unauthorized but he needs to understand that he is on watch and that he needs to take things seriously.

His expression hasn't changed a bit but I don't stay back to see if it does, I move towards the exit with sure steps to collect my copy of his profile from my desk. Though I can't help but notice, all the restraints that I just put up didn't bother him in the least. I thought for someone royal it would be utterly discomforting to lose things like these. So I stop at the entrance as a totally different idea strikes me…. _what better to cause discomfort than_ … _but it might be too cruel_.

 _Oh. What the hell._

 _He called my race wretched. Let's show him how wretched we can be._

I turn to the guards by the door, who are looking a bit amused and say in a considerably audible voice, "On second thoughts, we are not monsters, are we? Give him some entertainment to pass his time by." I pretend to think for a while. "Oh yes! Get him a CD of Justin Bieber's latest album and play it at a volume that he can hear in _every_ nook of the apartment." I wink at the guards who are barely containing their laughter now. Finally feeling satisfied I step in the elevator and as the doors are closing, I catch a glimpse of loki's confused face.

 _If only you knew what's coming._

* * *

 ** _There you go! another chapter...do let me know what you think :)_**

 ** _PS: apologies to any bieber fan :P_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

The minute the elevator doors open on my floor I head straight to my desk without stopping by any of my co-workers' work stations to listen to whatever they have to say about my _newest project_. I am sure everyone will say that they are _thrilled_ for me since it seems like such an _important job_ and I am sure they would be….. _Thrilled;_ but not for the reasons they state. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that the entire SHIELD gave a collective sigh of relief when they got to know that they were not the ones being assigned to handle the _big evil baby_.

The sympathetic look that Amy is shooting my way from across the hall where she is mid conversation with the new recruits says how much _his_ reputation precedes _him_ ….Amy is a good friend, maybe the only one I would vent my anger to once I get over with this progressively horrible day, _well her and Al_ ….since both of them won't judge me for a second and think _wow, she quits fast._ But given my current mood I can't even deal with her sympathy, so I move to my desk, sit on my chair and spin it around, picking the manila folder with a sweep. I am facing the wall so that I can read it well and without anyone scrutinizing my reaction for fear, irritation or a countless million other things that might happen to someone who spends time with _him_.

The front page contains information like parentage, planet, name, backstory all of which I am almost familiar with. Seems like this personality profile won't be much help hence I start skimming quickly.

" _one of the many powerful beings from Asgard…..worshipped as a god…..son of Laufey, king of Jotunheim…genetically a frost giant…belongs to the Jotun race_ ….. _Frost Giants attacked several realms…..barbarous creatures….Blue skin with raised patterns, red eyes, extremely tall, of a muscular built…..can inflict frost bites with a mere touch of the hand…..subject was found abandoned in a temple by Odin after a war…..adopted by Odin and Frigga…accepted as prince of Asgard…adoption not common knowledge….tense relationship with Odin…..Fond of step mother Frigga…..learned magic from Frigga…..grew up to be universally accepted as god of mischief and later on as God of Evil…..no close friends or accomplices known….Profoundly Jealous of half-brother Thor…..has Coveted the throne of Asgard for a long time…..brought his own father, Laufey to Asgard so he could assassinate Odin in his sleep and eventually turned on him and killed him, hence saving Asgard and Odin….misinformed Thor about the death of his father during his banishment so that he would never return…in an altercation upon Thor's return fell off the bifrost into space beyond…thought to be dead…..re-emerged with an army of aliens to conquer New York with the power of the tesseract…total kill count is suspected to be over 8000…..was captured by the Avengers….sent back to Asgard, where he was punished under Asgardian law."_

 _All of it fits his profile of 'evil man on to an evil plan'…all but one, if he hated Odin so much why would he save him? Him and Asgard? And although it seems very fitting for his personality, having no friends…ever…wow! That must have been shitty._

I quickly move on to the transcript of his interrogation, well it's not really a transcript since it doesn't involve the actual questions that were asked, it's a kind of rip off manufactured for my benefit, it will give me an idea of the interrogation, things I should know without revealing anything confidential. Although for something that contains pointers about a two day long interrogation _and_ psychological assessment this seems surprisingly short and scarce.

" _subject refuses to talk for the first 5 hours… anything asked about his invasion were either met with silence or a smirk…upon speaking subject addressed the issues with either humor or mirth or disgust for human race….subject showed no signs of regret or outside influence upon interrogation after the battle of New York…..none of the answers provided any new information…..subject re-iterated being a god 25 times during a two day interrogation…..subject uses sarcasm, deflection, short term imposing outbursts of anger that quickly transform into sarcasm and condescendence as techniques to stay in control of the conversation…subject didn't fidget at all throughout the interrogation…..subject initially showed no form of emotions upon seeing the footage and pictures of the deaths he had caused, eventually after 4 min 36 sec he laughed and continued doing so for the next five minutes."_

I slam the damn thing shut!

So this is who he is….. _greedy, jealous, traitor, liar and a…ruthless murderer._

 _We all do horrible things and most of the time it is pain at the root of it rather than pure malice. Never judge someone without knowing the whole story._

Phil's words come unbidden into my mind but _this!_ …..this is nothing but the work of some twisted brain anyone can see that! How do you explain act after act of betrayal and cruelty, of constant lack of remorse, of pride in what he has done as being something that is just a little misguided.

Fine he was adopted and oblivious for many following years and that must have been hard, I get it. I even get that he felt betrayed when he finally discovered and wanted to lash out….I can even understand him devising all those evil plots leading to Thor's banishment….but what I can't understand is how someone who has experienced any sort of pain first hand can morph into someone so cruel who only shells out the same pain in even worse degrees to unsuspecting innocent humans who had nothing to with his situation! I don't understand how he could sit in that room after that mayhem he caused and not even flinch at the sight of so many people dead because of him!

Surely anyone who has even a little bit of goodness at his core wouldn't be like that!?

Though In all of my big mental rants about him and his actions I have also felt something strange…..I was subconsciously hoping to find a good reason in here…..something that would justify what he did. Maybe I learnt a little too much from Phil and need to undo some of it.

I don't know how long I sit here thinking thoughts that run haywire about a multitude of things but all related to him.

I feel someone looking over my shoulder at the file in my hand and I spin around coming face to stomach with one always-smug-about-god-knows-what Tony Stark. He is a good man but can really get on your nerves if he sets his mind to it. I hated him initially, he just seemed very obnoxious, but since I was working under Phil at the time and he was on tony-duty I spent a lot of time around him. The man kind of grew on me. And dare I say what I thought I would never say, I am quite fond of him. Standing up I see he has his trademark mischievous smile on full display. It's like watching a really notorious 40 year old kid who is always up to something.

"Oh I was just checking for a burnt hole in that file. Considering how hard you were staring at it you must have made at least one." He says perching up on my desk.

"Ha-ha. Funny." I put the File on my desk, check my phone that has been on silent and see I have a new message from Al but before I can open it Tony is speaking again.

"Why so grumpy kiddo? Boy problems?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. Because he just can't help but tease me about it.

It's common knowledge by now that I don't date. Anyone. Mostly people who don't know me assume that I am too high maintenance and way in over my head _which works for me_ but those who do know me know that's just a load of crap. I don't date because I find relationships exhausting. Over the past few years I have seen Al date countless numbers of women and in a way you can say I have seen firsthand how relationships can suck the life out of anything joyous and fun. You try and try and try to make the other person like you, fall in love with you, feel happy with you until one day you realize that it's never gonna happen. It might seem like things are working out for a little bit there but that's just an illusion.

So keeping Al as my reference point and also counting in some of my earlier relationships _, you know the pre-life changing accident ones_ , I wrote dating completely off from my routine. I just happen to have had the misfortune of telling Tony this when he saw me turning down a colleague rather strongly because he just wouldn't let me be!

"That joke is getting real old you know." I say while thrusting my laptop and my other stuff in my backpack so that I can get back to the monstrosity I am to babysit.

"Not to me. Hey! But really what's up? You seem off-sorts." The tone is teasing but barely concealing the concern. Mind you Stark doesn't do the concerned thing-y but it doesn't mean he doesn't care. He is very teasing and annoying but also protective of his team. We all have seen that.

I sigh and blurt out the whole thing.

"I don't get it! Why I was assigned to this crap of a mission! My skill set could be used for something substantial and productive yet I am cast aside like an extra to babysit a monster! You, me, Maria, SHIELD, hell the entire world knows how many horrible things that man has done, there is nothing redeemable about him, not even a speck of humanity or basic courtesy can be seen in him….I was able to gauge all this in the few hours I have been around him and you guys have fought the guy with your lives on the line, surely you know all of this without me having to point it out, Yet! SHIELD calls him in….for consulting….how do we know we can believe what he tells us….how do we know it's not another ploy for an evil plan? And even if it isn't, is it really necessary to treat him like royalty!" My voice has remained deceptively calm throughout this rant and yet it is so thickly layered with irritation that if it had been someone else I would have punched her in the face and then would have told her to suck it up and quit being a baby about it, I am sure tony wants to do the same. But when I look at him, all ready to go, that is not what his expression tells me, he seems….. _amused._

"Elena my dear, I have seen you deal with people who have committed worse crimes, who were ten times crazy and you never even raised an eyebrow. You have sat through depositions, interrogations, negotiations and what not and you have never been this ruffled. You have spent what two hours with this guy and you are giving me the biggest rant of your life, are you sure it's him?"

 _Am I? Sure? All that he has said is true, actually. Why am I getting so irritated then?_

"I don't know. I guess I am just being a baby who was asked to do what she doesn't want to. Anyways I can do this, thanks for the talk though, you were help. _Now allow me to head back to the fortress of the caged beast."_ I say bowing a little and mimicking Thor's Asgardian accent that we make fun of …. _A lot._

That gets a laugh from him; I make my way to the elevators and respond to the female control panel voice with the floor number of _the wicked._ When the doors open again on his floor, it still amazes me how beautiful the whole scene is, _did he really do this?_

I stop for a brief moment in the lobby to look at the paintings…. _really_ look at them.

 _They all are exuding so many things; they are surreal, pure, wholesome, calming, exciting and…. lonely. Each picture depicts something different, a new mood yet all of them have one thing in common…isolation._

 _The waterfall, gracefully falling into a lake that sparkles like thousand tiny diamonds, It's water mint green surrounded by tall lush green trees and giant smooth grey boulders on the edges. Calm._

 _The sunset scenery, bursting with hues of oranges and yellows, all melting into each other and yet standing absolutely distinct, the cliff overlooking nature's most magnificent firework. Powerful._

 _The night forest, expanding into various shades of violet nothingness, shining rays of the moon above, reaching only halfway and then getting lost in the darkness. Mysterious._

 _And the city…..oh! The city….It's perfectly capable of leaving anyone awestruck and speechless. It's not a real place, I am sure. Nothing could be this beautiful. And now that I look closely, it's actually not a sea that the city stands in midst of, it's…..stars….spherical celestial bodies of million sizes and colors, all floating in a wide expanse of pink sky. Magical._

 _Whoever pulled this out of their imagination, must be a genius._

Though I wish desperately to stay here some more and look at these beauties, I do have to take my unwilling ass in there and do this efficiently and right.

I flash my ID at the entrance and pass through the glass doors into the spacious living room, one of the guards is seated at the station, alert. He might be in early forties, he has the patent buzz cut, French goatee, tall muscular built that all those in the trade have. The no-nonsense aura is thick as a blanket around him, no doubt he is very experienced, not cold but efficient, probably one of the best of SHIELD. I mean I am still relatively new with only a couple of years in my bag so they got to have someone strong and reliable on the team. He stands upon seeing me coming.

"Hi! Is the ankle monitor here yet?" I ask.

"I have placed a request, they said they will have it here sometime in the next hour." I should probably tell Maria about it and get it authorized. I shoot her a quick text.

"Great, I am Elena by the way." I say flashing a simple smile.

"Yeah I know. I recognize you…I...I was on the rescue team in your case." He says almost apologetically.

The color drains from my face and I go absolutely still. I could very well seem like a standing dead body right now because that is how I feel….this is what happens to me when I come across anyone who knows about me, apart from Maria and Nick. It's not their fault but I hate to be pitied or approached with walking-on-eggshells-attitude and that is what happens EVERYTIME when someone comes to know about this. Well, either that or sometimes when I am incredibly-even-more-so-unlucky I come across a nagging bitch/bastard who in the guise of concern just wants to know some juicy gossip about it. He must see my distress because he propels into an apology with lightning speed.

"I am sorry I thought I should tell you, in case if you remembered later on that you saw me before and where. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's okay." I literally have to squeeze the words out of my lungs.

"I really am sorry; I would never mention it again." There is a sincerity in his voice that tells me this was an honest mistake.

"It's fine….really and yeah I would appreciate it." I try to crack a smile that comes out unconvincing.

"He is going to be a handful you know." He moves to his make-do workspace and starts monitoring whatever he was monitoring before. It's his idea of giving me time to recover without embarrassing myself. And I appreciate it, seems like I got a nice team. I quickly take a deep breath mentally blocking all the horrible images that are filling every nook of my brain right now.

"Tell me about it. Where is he anyways?" I ask looking around. _Has it really been just half a day? Feels like a month has passed._

"He is in the first room on the right, upstairs."

"Getting comfy I see." I raise my eyebrows.

"In all honesty it was us who moved him there." He smiles a little queasy.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"As fun as it was to watch the Bieber thing…. _affect_ him, it was driving us nuts too! So we moved him upstairs, wherever he moves we keep the music going on in that area alone….that way only one of us has to hear it." He makes a disgusting face which only makes me laugh.

"I better go relieve the poor guy of his misery theeeennnn….." I stretch the word so that He would give me his name, which I had been too rude to not ask until now.

"Fischer. John Fischer." He answers my prompt.

"John." I say smiling and confirming.

While ascending the stairs I can't help but think that the reason why I am so irritated by the whole thing is because I am scared I won't be able to handle it. I mean here is a man that got on the nerves of our most experienced and reputed psychologists…..he controlled agent Barton, who is undeniably not just ours but world's one of the best…..and even though no one admits, we are definitely afraid of him. My nervousness and apprehension are making me second guess myself and that just won't do.

The door is shut but I can hear some faint music coming from inside. I take a deep breath and open the door, the doors must have been soundproof because as soon as I enter the blaring music of Bieber's Baby hits me like a punch!

 _The damn thing is excruciating!_

The other agent strides over to me with quick steps and though he is not showing it I can understand what he has gone through, I feel bad for him and….that is the only thing keeping me from laughing out loud.

This one looks relatively young, maybe late twenties or early thirties. He is a handsome one too, but in a rough sort of way. Tall, muscular, blond, baby blue eyes…..Amy's type! Maybe I can introduce them; I don't really do match making but I'll make an exception for her; she has been feeling real low after her break up a month ago.

"Agent…" I again do what I did with John. Play fill in the blanks.

"Collins. William Collins, Ma'am." He says in a deep gruff voice but with a dimpled smile. The cute American Boy! So Amy's type!

"Oh Please drop the Ma'am you guys are way senior than me. By the way I am Elena. I am sorry you had to go through this." I try to give him my most apologetic look because truly…. _this is torture_.

"It's no problem….Elena." He says my name slowly, like something unfamiliar. I understand that feeling. Here in SHIELD, all seniors are sir/ma'am and everyone beneath you or at the same level with you is addressed with their surnames. I for one never use my surname and I hate being called Ma'am, if someone wants to show respect they can call me Elena and still make it sound as respectful as ma'am.

"Why don't you go and join John. I'll take it from here." It's the least I can do.

"Alright. But we are monitoring…in case if you need anything just signal to one of the cameras and we'll be here." He says with a comforting tone. I really did get a good team. He doesn't even know me and is trying to tell me he's got my back.

"Sure." I answer a little upbeat for him. He moves towards the door when I call his name and he literally whips around, totally rapt. He is a bit comical.

"Please ask John to put a stop to this noise." I say crinkling my nose.

"Sure thing." He says as he closes the door shut.

I turn around to face my nightmarish challenge. I spot him in the far right corner sitting on a plush light green chair. Only his side profile is visible to me. He is hunched over, with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers woven like he is praying, forehead resting on his joined hands; He is still as a statue. I can't see his face to gauge in his mood so I move slowly to the chair that faces him and sit quietly. Waiting. He doesn't look up but the music has stopped and I have never appreciated silence so much before in my life.

I start taking in the room while I wait, it's classy like the rest of the apartment. The bed to my right is huge and covered with really expensive looking sheets, pillows and comforter, the color of butterscotch ice-cream. Behind me is a small balcony that looks over the skyline, the doors to the balcony are glass allowing natural light to fill in the room. It's quite airy actually. There isn't much furniture. There's the bed, the ottoman at the foot of the bed, the side tables of the bed that hold elegant china lamps with cream colored shades and three drawers each, the mahogany table besides the entry door that holds a lovely assortment of white roses, the light green chairs we are sitting on and the coffee table between us that has some weird leather bound book on it. I can see two doors in the wall in front of me, bathroom and walk-in closet I guess.

"That was a nice move." His voice makes me jump a little. He still is in his forehead-resting-on-hands-position. I don't know why but I want to see his face when I talk to him.

"Means it worked." I say, the smile in my voice betraying the poker face I am trying to pull.

Maybe it was how giddy and stupid I sounded that makes him look up but he does. His eyes. I don't think I'll ever stop being amazed by how bottomless they are.

"And if I were you I would try to down play it so early on in the game and wipe that smirk off my face before someone sees how childishly giddy I am with my juvenile tricks." He says in a smug yet exasperated tone with what I would call the best poker face I have seen.

I smile despite myself. A real smile. I know it was meant as a jab but even I know he is right and maybe…. just maybe I can get things on the right track here. Make this less taxing for all of us.

"Boy! You are not going to make this easy, are you?" I say shaking my head, still smiling, keeping my tone friendly.

"Nope." He replies popping the "p" and grins. _If I didn't know any better I would say he looked cute. And where did he learn to talk like that? Like us._

"Should I even ask why?" I ask raising an eyebrow, trying to keep the conversation flowing. He is finally smiling, a real-non-sarcastic-smile…. maybe I can keep this bit of normalcy sustained till the end of the day. _Wouldn't that be a blessing_ , I think longingly.

"Now where would be the fun in that." He says sitting back with a playful glint in his eyes. _Good luck with the less taxing thing, Elena._

"Have you ever been in an arrangement like this before?" I ask picking my words carefully.

"Oh, so we are chit chatting now?" He says in a mocking manner.

"Might as well. Or do you have something better to do? Like ponder the demise of another planet…..oh wait! I bet that's what you were doing a while ago. I hear it's a real hot hobby for you aliens." I try and keep any antagonistic trace out of my voice….even make it a little teasing and enthusiastic. _It works_. Either that or he is just not in the mood to mind because he answers my question after a beat.

"Well, to be fair the company before didn't really deserve my attention so I thought might as well get some work done. However the situation has considerably improved now." He says looking me over with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. I sense a tingle go up my spine. _It's just nerves_ I try and convince myself.

"And to answer your question, No I haven't been in an exact same _arrangement_ , as you call it, but I do have been on watch." His tone is bordering on….. _flirty_ or I am being totally delusional. I bet it's the latter.

"Agent Fischer and Agent Collins are as much on your watch duty as I am. And by any shot you will be spending a lot more time with them than with me. So you might wanna give talking to them, a try." I say in a reasonable tone trying to steer the conversation in another more productive direction.

"Tired of me so soon?" He says cocking his head to the side. Although asked in a mocking guise I can't help but feel the question was meant seriously.

 _I really am going crazy._

"Come on! What would make you say that!? You have the most pleasing personality in the world." I say banging my fist on the armrest while simultaneously pulling off my best impression of the whiny and overly complementing 16 year old school girl. Sarcastic humor always the best avoiding trick!

But what happens next is something I didn't anticipate.

He laughs.

A very short-lived laugh but a laugh nonetheless, and on the risk of sounding like a moony teenage twilight fan, I say it's the most enchanting sound I have ever heard. And yes, enchanting is the word I would use. It was deep, throaty, and relaxed. His eyes lit with a spark and it's like his whole posture gained a little bit of life. In that moment he seemed _normal_. Not a prisoner, not a fallen prince, not someone with a dark soul…. just a simple boy laughing carelessly at a stupid joke.

But since all good things must come to an end, He looks up and finds me looking at him and I don't know what he sees in my expression but his expression hardens immediately.

"What!?" He almost snaps.

I think about how to deflect, but then I stop short and think why not give honesty a try. That might not be what many people would use in a situation like this but it has always worked for me.

"Nothing, It's just….I was going through your personality profile earlier in the day and seeing how you are in person.."

"You think all of it is true." I don't get to finish the sentence because he cuts me in the middle of it, to end it with what he thought I might say. His tone is absolutely scathing.

I open my mouth to say something again but he beats me to it _again_.

"Don't worry I have seen many a lot that have been exactly like you, all high and mighty, judging, criticizing, jumping to believe that someone is a monster without any regrets or knowledge of pain. Well, you know what? You are actually right in this case. I am that monster and you would do well to remember that and keep your annoying pathetic self at distance from me because sweetheart, believe me when I say….I am your worst nightmare."

Any progress that I thought we were making was just a delusion on my part. This is going to be as hard as chewing grains of stone. I sense someone approaching, so I get up and move to the door. It's William.

"Elena, I think your cell is on silent, Director has called for you in his office in fifteen. Also the tracker you asked for is here." _The brief, right! Almost forgot._

"Thanks. I am meeting Director for a brief and seeing that's its almost five I think I'll head home from there. You guys okay here? Need anything authorized?" I ask because I feel guilty about them having to put up with _this_ more than I have to.

"No we are good. Anything else…. I'll give you a call." He smiles a shy smile that makes him look very boyish. But soon he looks over my shoulder and his face morphs into one of anger.

Just then I feel that sensation in my spine again, like someone is watching and sure enough when I follow William's line of sight I find a very displeased looking Loki scowling at us, standing leaning on the balcony doors, hands crossed at his chest and a perfect scowl on face. _What is his problem!?_

I turn to William, one thing at a time. His face relaxes once more when he looks at me.

"You go ahead I'll be here for the next watch." He says encouragingly.

I, however think that's not a good idea. Loki's is already shooting a murderous glare at this poor guy and I don't want the king of mood swings to feel cornered or suffocated, that will just make things worse.

"No, just let him be. I am sure it will be okay. Just monitor him throughout. Okay?" I say in an assuring tone so that he wouldn't protest otherwise because Quite frankly it's been one hell of a day, although I didn't even do quarter of what I do normally but I feel drained. I can't put up with anymore grouchy men.

"If you say so." He is all smiles. _Whatever._

"You go ahead I'll be there in a minute." I just want to usher him out and get my backpack from where it rests beside the chair and be the hell out of here.

He goes away, finally. I go back without looking at the _other grouchy him_ in the room, I make sure not to even acknowledge he is there. I might come off as petulant or childish but I don't give a damn right now! The fact that I can feel his eyes following me as I move, only aggravates me more. I pick my bag, sling it over and move towards the door without as much as a backward glance.

 _So much for honesty._

When I am at the door I stop with my hand on the knob and without looking back I finish what I was going to say.

"I read your personality profile earlier in the day and seeing how you were in person ten minutes ago I was going to say that things didn't quite match up. That I felt maybe you are different. Good different or bad I don't know…but I definitely felt there was something more than what was there in those files. And I was willing to try to treat you as normally as I can if you could do the same in return. Instead of tolerating each other we could find some ground zero that would make this simpler for all of us, for however long you are here. " My voice is almost quite but audible in the soothing silence of the evening.

"And you were right; I should have just done what everyone else does around you. Assume and move on!" and with that I bang the door shut behind me.

Downstairs I find they have sent a hand tracker shaped like a metal bracelet rather than an ankle one. And john tells me it activates and deactivates on my voice command _. Oh someone upstairs is not gonna like it._

I tell them I am getting late therefore I'll put it on him tomorrow, when in reality I just don't want to look at him right now.

Then I get in the elevator and will my mind to be calm for Fury's meeting. But angry blue eyes are all I keep thinking about.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking ten days to update...but this is a lonnnggg chapter and I didn't want to break the flow.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **RandomGirl25, KateElizabethBlack, AquaEmpress, SnowBarry11 for the wonderful reviews! :)**

 **and a huge thank you to the guest reviewer for leaving an insightful and encouraging review the other day :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

 _Freakinggoddamnhell! Fuckinghellofholyfucks! Fuckingtwisteddamnedlife!_

I hit the gas pedal with progressive force at the end of each profanity! And considering the long list of fucks and goddamnhells I have covered so far, I am sure as hell way past the illegal speed limit but as I said…. _I am way past giving fucks right now._

Needless to say I can't show up at my apartment in a murderous rage where my oblivious best friend sits sipping my favorite wine, waiting to get on my nerves for entirely different reasons than SHIELD. It's not that Al is entirely in the unknown about what I do, he had known the previous occupant of the apartment (also a SHIELD agent) and the one before her (SHIELD agent again) and when I say known I mean _known with wink-y face wink-y face._ Therefore, he has some idea that wherever I work, whatever I do it's definitely not everyday menial job and he also knows it's certainly not for him to know and is undoubtedly dangerous.

I remember the day when I had just gotten back home with a pretty raw shoulder injury; he knocked on my door (yes, knocked. Guess we weren't _that_ close then), anyhow when I cracked open my door…. there he was…. all sweat pants and puffy eyes, a tangle of messy bed hair and a hint of stubble, guess he had just woken up. He came in before I could protest otherwise, went straight to my kitchen, stood leaning against the fridge while I sat on the stool near the kitchen top, trying with all my might not to wince. I wasn't a field agent then, just happened to be an unfortunate victim of the crossfire. He didn't say anything for a long while….and I didn't pretend to be oblivious to the fact that he knew _something_ was going on. The professional part of me didn't want him to know but _me_ ….well, there was nothing that I wanted to hide from this guy…who was the only one who _got me_ , who could see through my bullshit. After what felt like a lifetime I was lucky enough to have a friend, someone around whom I didn't have to pretend, I guess I just wanted to keep it that way. So I kept mum. He didn't say anything either, just kept staring at a spot somewhere above my head. Then, out of the blue in the clean silence of early morning he spoke with hesitant urgency.

"Legal?"

"Absolutely."

I answered before he could finish his _monosyllabic_ question….

Me, who had been chewing on the inside of my cheek and probably had drawn blood, was just too ready to make sure…to do anything….to convince him that he won't get in trouble because of me…ever. Because that's what people normally are worried about when it comes to people like us…..people with two lives. He must have read my thoughts then, _like he always does_ because in the next beat he was pushing himself off the fridge and walking towards the door where he paused only for a second and said the last words we ever exchanged about my job over his shoulder.

"If you die on me, I get the apartment next." And with that he softly closed the door behind him and was gone for the rest of the day. I didn't see him until later that evening, he brought Chinese take outs and we ate in compatible silence while watching reruns of friends. We have been getting stronger and stronger since then.

Coming back to the now, I notice with familiar delight that my car has slowed down considerably and I can feel for the first time ever since morning a clarity seep into my thoughts. _Al, that's what he does,_ I think fondly.

I park in front of what looks like a deserted chemical plant, vast and eerily quiet, on the unsuspected land of the outer skirts of the city with hardly any establishments in vicinity, save for the old inn cum bar at the end of the road. I sit for a long time in the car looking at the slowly fading sun, bathing everything in warm orange glow. It reminds me of the paintings in the foyer; however it's not as beautiful as the scene with the cliff.

I slowly see the lights of the inn's hoarding come on, it's quite an old place, and even the lights seem to be struggling to remain on for a couple of minutes at length. In honesty though all this doesn't matter, the woman who owns the bar and after whom it's named, Martha, is a wonderful lady in her late fifties. She is my kind of funny, sarcastic with a cutting edge, knows how to shell out jabs as well as she knows how to take them sportingly and the best part… she never nags. If you want to tell her something she will be all ears but if you want to have some quite time by yourself she'll offer you privacy like no other place while magically pouring out drinks at the exact moment you want them.

But today I don't even want to go into the bar which otherwise would have been my first choice. So I get out of the car, go around the front towards the vast field at the back, let the security know that I am on the premises and since they are familiar with my frequent visits here they don't' ask too many questions. _Probably the first good thing to happen today._

I sit on the old rusty bench that overlooks the expanse of this sparsely green field and let my muddled thoughts sort themselves out. Recalling everything that has happened since morning I finally stop to think about my meeting with Fury.

To say it was catastrophic would be overstating things but to say it went badly would be to downright insult the tremendous awfulness of the whole ordeal. Turns out I was right, there are ulterior motives to this mission, though why would I be not told of them is not secret anymore. They think I am not ready, fine maybe I am not but then why do they think I am ready to handle an alien-psycho with god-complex.

I could learn to live with it, the fact that I was even considered for a mission that is just supposed to be for the inner circle is an honor in itself. I am not blind to that. But what's bothering me is the nagging thought that I have just been involved so that I can get Mr. Moody on our side, or at least make him a tad bit co-operative. That I am just being allowed to attend the sessions, where Loki will be giving his _insightful help_ on account of being his babysitter! I wanted to work on a mission of this stature, I mean who wouldn't but I wanted it to be because of my talent not because I was tailing along with a narcissistic lunatic who no one likes!

And I hate to admit but I don't really savor the thought of manipulating someone, _even him_. Sure enough there are people who excel at this kind of thing, hell! It's almost a pre-requisite for being a field agent. I just never thought I will have to do it in my very first important mission. This was my second stupidest thought of the day, the first being telling Fury all that had plagued my thoughts since this eventful morning. Fury being Fury made sure he had the whole picture clear before me, that this was much bigger than what I could imagine and that he needed everyone to play their parts with absolute perfection in order for things to turn out well.

And when I showed a little dismay at not knowing the whole plan and my distaste for befriending someone only to manipulate them, he became the director everyone feared right before my eyes. He told me with deceptive calmness if I had so many reservations about a mission that needed my undivided attention, If I could not understand the importance of following orders, something that is so crucial to the foundation of SHIELD, I could very well go ahead and apply for a job anywhere else and he would grant me a glorious recommendation.

And though I was livid with anger some ten minutes ago thinking _how dare he doubt my conviction towards this organization's cause? The organization that saved me in so many ways_ …. Now…..here…. in the calm isolation of this quiet evening I can't help but see his perspective as well. He is burdened with saving so many people; one wrong decision and everything could fall apart. And with the understanding of his predicament comes the soul crushing reminder that I had disappointed him. The one person, apart from Maria and Phil, I wanted to show that I had it in me.

I am so bone wary with this day that I just want to crawl into my bed, close my eyes and push it towards an end…. _by any measure seems like it can use some help_. I feel the familiar buzz of cellphone vibrating against my sternum, pulling it out from the inside pocket of my jacket I remember the text from Al that I never got around to reading. The call is from Al as well. _Okaaay_.

"What?"

"Well, aren't you all chipper."

"Not in the mood, Stewart." I never use surnames so that should tell him to drop the usual sarcasm to a tolerable level.

"oooohhh, what happened my little Cinderell-y? Did someone take your lunch money?" and yeah I forgot to mention Al can never take a hint! Also his imitation of a toddler is downright pathetic.

"That's it. I am hanging up."

"Come on! Okay...wait…wait….I'll behave, promise." That draws out a tired sigh from me, I am so fatigued….I tuck my knees up and rest my chin on them while listening to the humming voice of my best friend who doesn't have to deal with grumpy grown up alien-men or overbearing-but-kind-of-in-the-right bosses.

"….and so I said I can't make it but they tell me it's really important and that there will be a lot of press and that could work in favor of my next calendar launch. I texted you but got no reply. And it's almost 7:10, you are not here and I just thought I should call, make sure you ate."

Turns out Al's agency has invites to a big event tonight and they want him to go, there would be no problem with that whatsoever, if he wasn't burdened with….well me. I work so late almost every day that I hardly have time to stock on groceries and the fact that I hate cooking and am too darn lazy to fix anything for myself, make the case even more deplorable. Therefore I sleep without eating anything _at all_ , if left on my own. So Al plays nanny. Either he orders take out for me or makes something himself and comes over with a hot platter of steaming something once I have finished showering. Not to mention his timing and culinary skills are unmatchable. Something else that is unmatchable too is his guilt, it's as if he was charged with an array of duties all centered around me…feed me, keep my wardrobe full but not outdated, make sure I let lose once in a while, make me laugh, watch the stupidest shows with me on the days when I have an off etc. etc.

I sometimes feel as guilty as he does in these occasions but my reasons are different….I rely too much on him.

"Hey! It's fine, absolutely. I swear to god I'll pick something on my way. You are not my nanny Al. I mean you sure look like one but really…you are not." He gives an exasperated laugh at the other end.

"I'll be back soon, sniffing for fresh take out boxes in the trash can. Don't forget you can't fool me, 'Lena. So do us both a favor and do what you are told." He's cute when he tries to be intimidating. _Tries_ being the operative word.

"I wouldn't dare think of anything otherwise." I say in the best mock-frightened voice I can manage.

I get up after hanging up and stashing the phone back in my inner pocket. I feel a little better, knowing that no matter how shitty the days are I'll be coming home to my best friend.

The drive back home is calm and more importantly under a legal speed limit, I would say that is because I am finally in control of the situation and have sorted things out but in all honesty the entire credit goes to Al and the melodious sound of Gabrielle Aplin's Start of time filling every nook of my car and not to mention my being.

The building I stay in is an old establishment of red baked bricks in a relatively busy neighborhood, there are a couple of restaurants scattered around the lane which keep the hustle bustle alive for almost as late as three in the morning. On the rare days when I have my off and can afford a break from sleep and (the nightmares) I stay up late, sitting in my balcony sipping wine and watching the buzz of the street slowly die out, the sunset that follows after that seems all the more special, more serene and bright….those mornings are my favorite….they smell of the calm after an intense rainstorm.

My apartment is on the second floor, it's not anything fancy but it's cozy and…. I don't have any other word to describe it other than _me_ …. It's very me. Soft green walls with dark hardwood floor, large windows with charcoal grey curtains and plush chairs and cushions and couches scattered around the apartment in tasteful manner. It wasn't always like this though. When I moved in, it was absolutely sterile, the walls were a sickly white stripped bare of any sign of the previous occupants, the only thing welcoming was the polished hardwood floor. I fell in love with it instantly, mainly because it was so much like me even then….devoid of life and looking for a way to remodel….start over.

I had barely anything to move into my new apartment, just a couple of books, some clothes and a small cardboard box full of memories that I was trying to bury. Maria helped me a lot, needless to say. I _tried_ to pay her back when I got my first paycheck….which was by all standards beyond my expectations. I mean SHIELD pays you _a lot._

Looking at the interiors of it today, I feel a small smile creep on to my lips; we both have come a long way. Sure, I still battle with my demons but this place has never been a trigger in that. Even though I stay alone and that should elevate the horror of the whole situation, somehow when I come to my senses and see that I am _here_ , in the place that I made home, I feel inexplicably safe. Placing the take out boxes on the kitchen top, I open the balcony doors and breathe in the humming energy of this city that never sleeps.

After a quick shower and awfully bland dinner I finally get underneath the covers and settle in for the night, hoping desperately that I will get at least few hours of continuous sleep before the assault begins anew.

* * *

I wake up with a start, something doesn't feel right but there is too much darkness to discern anything, I fumble for the bedside lamp but all my hand comes up with is what feels like dirt. I can hear something in the distance, like the clipping of some kind of instrument. I strain to hear again but there is absolute silence, I try to get up but there is something clamping down my legs, the more I breathe the more I can feel the damp dirt soiling my skin and getting matted in my hair. I am freezing cold and…. _bare_. I try to shout but no sound comes out. Something is terribly wrong I can feel it.

An ear piercing shriek penetrates the air, the sound that would wreck the strongest of souls weak. A gut wrenching sound of absolute pain. What's worse it sounds like a child. A boy.

 _Please….pl…please….plea….please…._

The sobs are becoming more insistent by the minute; the intensity of it all renders me horrified and immobile for a moment.

 _Noooooo, help…..hel…somebody….please….._

I have to do something, I try and wriggle out of what is holding me down and feel a sharp bite of teeth dig into my ankle, the pain is excruciating and I can't help the cry that escapes my mouth.

 _Looks like the little bitch is awake after all, what do you say, should we get her to see the show?_

Cold sweat beads break out all over my body…. _I know that sound, I have to get up! I have to get out! He needs my help!_ I start thrashing around violently and the more I move the deeper the teeth dig. I can hear the crunching of dried leaves under someone's soft footfalls. All of a sudden whatever was covering me is gone and the dark silhouette of a lean man is bending over me, his face inches from mine and yet I can't see anything, no features except his crazed pitiless onyx eyes….that and the toxic smell of vanilla and blood; a helpless scream escapes my mouth.

* * *

I wake up gasping. Looking around violently. The lights from the Thai restaurant across the street slowly filtering through the curtains into my room. The only sound is my heavy breathing.

I can't bring myself to move, to speak, even to cry…..all these years and still this incident has the capacity to leave me almost catatonic _every damn night!_

There is nothing that helps, nothing that soothes the pain, so I do the only thing that I do know will work. I sit. For minutes or hours I don't know but I sit, letting the dream play over and over again. There is no sense in blocking it because that will just make it come back with a vengeance. I let the memories assault me.

I have no idea how long I sit there on my sorry bed drenched in sweat but after a while I feel my breathing slow down. I get up gingerly; it's still dark out there. I step towards my bathroom but stumble and fall because of something lying on the floor. I feel for the light switch and when I switch it on I just sit there against my bathroom door staring at the floor, where the bedside lamp lies shattered.

 _Well, that's something new._

Glancing towards the digital clock that sits precariously at the edge of the bedside table I see that it's only 3:40. _Don't know why but I wish I had knocked that hideous thing down!_

Well, sleep is definitely out of question and it's too early for a run. Let's just go one step at a time. Therefore I haul myself up noting that I have a gash in my palm probably from the bulb lying shattered on the floor. _Great!_

Once I have cleaned the cut and wrapped it in bandage as best as I could with one hand, I clean up the mess. I go through the motions almost mechanically, don't think, don't wallow. One thing leads to another and by five I have cleaned the entire apartment. Not even a speck of dust left! At least something productive came out of it.

I go to the makeshift gym in the basement of our building, it's not as well furbished as the one in SHIELD where I work out after my shift most days but it's the best I can get at this hour. The fact that it's absolutely deserted is just an added bonus.

I start kicking the boxing bag with as much force as I can muster; this is another productive thing that has come out of the nightmares. I get up so early that I have more time to practice. I have been getting better or so says my instructor Claud at SHIELD. I practice for what feels like an hour, at around six I go for my run. The streets are not as empty as I would like them to be but they are not crowded either, it's a clear morning with light breeze, I feel myself relax and come back to normal.

I get back around seven; Al should be up by now. I check his door, it's locked. Although I have a key but I know what this means…before I can turn in time I catch the moans clearly coming from the living room. I can only smile and shake my head. Al and discretion have never been friends.

I quickly get ready, donning my dark wash denim jeans with a navy blue Henley t-shirt, I leave the top two buttons open, not enough to show my cleavage but open enough to not make me feel suffocated. I know it's a bit of an exaggeration but I hate buttoning it up to the top. Sneakers have always been my go to choice and though many people feel I dress up way too college girl like, this is my choice. Also in my defense I am only twenty two and yes, maybe I didn't go to college but that doesn't mean I have to be like all grown up.

Grabbing my tan leather jacket, keys and laptop backpack I step out. I quickly dash into Al's apartment but not before I have checked for sounds coming from the living room, fortunately they have moved to the bedroom. I scribe a note, telling Al that now I know why he couldn't miss last night's dinner and that he is cooking tonight as compensation, sticking it on the fridge's door and stealing an apple from the dining table I finally get off to work.

Once I have logged into the system at the entrance I move directly to his floor. Surprisingly since I had left the building yesterday, I had not thought about him even once, but as the elevator mounts the various floors my temper increases with every stop. I remember how he lashed out without any preamble yesterday and _that_ mixed with the terrible episode of this morning makes him agitated on the highest levels towards him.

Taking a deep breath I get out of the elevator and flash my badge at the entrance. I had the good sense of getting coffee for William and John, one of whom must have had the misfortune of spending the night watching the evil baby snore in his _chamber_. I walk in to a scene that I wasn't quite expecting, there is a plump lady probably in her forties with dark hair and olive skin laying down the breakfast table.

"Excuse me? May I ask who are you?" at that she looks up from the task she was doing diligently.

She smiles an amiable dimpled smile and rushes forward hand extended, "Hello, I suppose you are Ms. Elena. I am Mrs. Rosemary Donovan. Nice to meet you." She is very courteous, like those housekeepers you read about in the Victorian novels, I mean she's even got a name like those!

"Same here. Ahem, Mrs. Donovan, May I ask what are you doing here?" I ask clearing my throat. I don't do well where too many manners come into picture.

"Oh dear, I suppose you were not informed about me. I am the support staff, for cleaning, cooking, laundry and anything else that the guest might need." That's it! I am going to have a word with Maria, this is not how we treat people who injure and kill our own! I reign in my temper quickly and try to answer in as cordial voice as I can.

"I suppose it slipped Agent Hill's mind. What are your working hours, Mrs. Donovan?" Well one way or another I am going to get information as to what is going around and how many privileges that moody ass evil prince is going to get! This is another thing that I need to take up with Maria, why am I not being informed of stuff like this.

"You can call me Rose my dear. Mrs. Donovan can be pretty tiring and it's my mother-in-law anyways." She flashes a smile and resumes setting up the table while answering my question. "I am supposed to be here by 7 in the morning and I leave around 5 once I have prepared the meals and made sure the guest has everything they need."

The word _guest_ is getting on my nerves…..

"Oh, okay good. I assume you are not from SHIELD Rose?" I like this lady but the fact that I may have an outside civilian in close proximity with that nut job is not sitting well with me.

"No, not really. But my husband is." She turns towards me giving me a motherly smile she lightly touches my arm while speaking in a loving manner.

"Maria told me about you. And I can see she was right. I will be perfectly fine here, no need to worry about me. I have been on assignments like this before and I have an idea who I am dealing with." I don't exactly get what Maria told her but the fact that she knows a little bit about what she is up against here and that she has experience calms me a bit.

I take a deep breath and mouth an unconvincing okay. By that time my other senses take over. The food she has prepared….oh god! Just the smell is making my mouth water and the fact that I had only had an apple and coffee isn't helping my case either.

I hear her laugh a small fond laugh.

"I made plenty; you can have some if you like. Believe me I like nothing more than a girl who eats!" she says winking at me.

"Well then you are going to loooveee me!"

I quickly place the coffee cups on the table and grab a plate, scooping some eggs and bacon on it, I go sit on one of the sofas in the center of the hall…..I finish the food in a few bites.

"This stuff is so good it should be illegal!" I say once I have wiped the plate clean, clearly basking in the glow of a good hefty breakfast.

"I am glad you liked it." She says handing me a glass of orange juice and sitting on the couch adjacent to mine.

"Where are Agent Fischer and Collins? I suppose one of them must have been here when you came in" I ask while placing the plate on the dining table from where I picked it up.

"Yes, William was here, poor lad he looked exhausted. He had left minutes before you came in. John is upstairs with the guest."

"Well in that case you can have one of these." I hand her one of the go-to coffee cups. "It's not as good as your food. But it's caffeine and that's THE most important part." I say exaggerating each word. I am back to my previous position. She must have been a gorgeous woman in her time. She has a heart shaped face with deep brown eyes that sparkle every time she smiles. She is one of those people that you meet on a train and when they ask you about your troubles you don't mind telling them what all is going wrong with your life, even though they are complete and total stranger!

"Rose, he is not a guest, you know. He is under our watch and a criminal. SHIELD is giving him all this because we are getting something invaluable in return. It's all a deal which in no way undermines the horrible things he has done." My tone is reasonable but it also betrays the fact that I am agitated with him.

Rose who was up until now looking at the surrounding admiring the beauty of it, hearing my words looks at me a moment and then turns her gaze towards the glass wall on her right and starts speaking in the tone that people use when they are lost in something that happened a long time ago.

"I have been around quite some time Elena and I'll let you in on a secret, this lot…this fleet of evil men that we see around us every now and then, they are not trustworthy. But once in a long while you come across someone who may have done a lot many horrible things, who may put up a front of absolute unadulterated malice and who may be so convincing in his or her act that you almost believe them….will also be someone with a great potential for change. These men, evil as they maybe, have great intellect and potential hidden in them. I am not saying that all of them are redeemable because god knows most of them are not but those who are…. they have the capacity to bring about a change that can not only save millions of lives but someone's soul as well." She turns and looks me right in the eye when she says the last line, her smile…. so soft and despondent that I immediately avert my gaze, lest I invade a memory that is clearly personal to her.

"Giving someone the benefit of doubt is not that hard a task. And unless you give them a chance you will never know. And something tells me you don't do very well with not knowing." She finishes with a warm smile and goes into the kitchen for her further chores.

I look towards the stairs that lead to his room….well I am clearly agitated, Rose's speech was in essence what I was trying to do yesterday but it didn't go quite well. And no matter how reasonably someone sits me down and asks me to deal with this in an understanding and mature manner I can't get the anger to ebb.

Sighing I get up, he wants an argument, a reaction….well he is not going to get one from me. Silent treatment. I have always been a master at that.

I climb the stairs one coffee still in hand, outside his room I take a deep breath and knock.

John opens the door and visibly relaxes on seeing me.

"Good Morning! I come bearing coffee." I say with a cheery bow.

"I have never appreciated anything or anyone's presence more in my life!" He says taking the cup.

"That bad, huh?" I say quirking an eyebrow. I know how he feels.

"You have no idea."

"Well why don't you go, have your coffee in peace, I can take it from here."

"You sure? I mean I came a short while ago I can stay if you don't want to ruin your day so early on." That gets a laugh from me, not because it's funny but because I know somewhere in there Mr. Grumpy can hear all this!

"I'll holler if it gets too much for a poor damsel like me." I mock whisper.

"Well then, here take this. It needs to be activated today." He says handing me the tracker device. It's a silver bracelet with a small green light in the center that is not on yet. It's surprisingly light.

"It will track his motions anywhere he goes, not only the campus but anywhere else as well. To activate it, you'll have to call the IT department; they will record a password of your choosing in your voice. Once they give you the clear you bring this green light close to your mouth, say the password, the latch at the bottom will open, you then slip it on him and resay the password close to the green light and the latch will lock right back into its place. After that only that password and your voice will be able to disengage it. Of course there is always the option of director override."

"Got it. Thanks."

I see John going down the stairs and instantly start dreading the temper tantrum that is surely waiting for me inside.

With a deep breath I step into the room, closing the door behind me. He is nowhere to be seen. I am about to call John when I hear the shower running in the bathroom.

I go over to the seat where I was sitting yesterday and make the call to the IT department. Apparently they were waiting for my call because I am instantly put through to the engineer who will guide me through it. As if a process as simple as this needs guiding through. An eye roll is all I can do about it.

"Yes, This is Elena…."

Before I can finish my sentence the guy on the other end is explaining all that John just told me.

"Listen to me, I have got the details about how it works from Agent Fischer, Can you please just proceed to the password part."

"Yeah, okay, Sure Ma'am. You are supposed to assign a password; it cannot be more than two words. You have to punch in the code #912 in your phone and you'll hear a beep after which you can say your password and I'll give you a call or shoot you a text when the process is through."

"Understood, thank you." I say and hang up. I punch in the code, having already decided the password….two words that I will never forget….simple. And bring the cellphone close to my ear. That is when the bathroom door right in front of me opens and out steps a towel draped, dripping wet, scowling fallen prince.

I know I should look away…..but I don't think it's humanly possible.

He has skin that can give porcelain a run for its money. He seemed so lean earlier but now I can see that it's not lanky lean, its muscular lean. He has a clean chiseled chest, with arms that are not bulky yet can be called strong and muscular; even from here I can see green veins visibly straining in his forearms and don't even get me started on the abs! His hair is a beautiful mess of dark dripping locks. His eyes…big and round, devoid of the cockiness that always fills them, a confused somber blue. He is so adorably confused right now that I can almost for an instant forget that this is the man who did all those nasty things, the man who insulted me so many times in one day.

The whole sight is almost enough for me to miss the beep on the phone but I recover in time and speak my password in a strained voice.

"Allen Stewart."

The computerized female voice on the other end thanks me and the call disconnects.

And then it's just staring. I am staring at him and he is staring at me. I can understand why I am staring and no one can blame me. But I don't get why he is looking at me like I am some sort of miracle sitting here on his chair.

"You mind putting some clothes on? Or is that how you people dress in the day on Asgard?" My voice comes out with a cutting edge. I am waiting for his obvious sarcastic remark on my ogling. But he wouldn't be Loki if he did what people expected of him.

"You are here." His voice is confused. _What is going on?_

"Great observational powers. You know who else has great observation? Me. And right now you are putting too much in front of me as subject matter."

That does the trick because he turns and goes into the walk in closet. I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth when I catch a glimpse of his back. Every inch of it is covered in what appears to be wounds from a lashing. Sure they have healed but those kinds of scars; the belt must have penetrated very deep.

 _Who would do that to him?_

 _Did it happen to him on Asgard as a punishment? It's not worse than what he did,_ comes a snarky voice from my sub conscience _….. But still imagining him bound and being beaten does not sit well with me._

 _Did his own father, give orders for this? No wonder he would hate Odin._

I am lost in these thoughts when he re-emerges from the closet wearing the same green black leather outfit he was wearing yesterday. It's not the same one that much I can see, this one is crisp and new _. But why wear the same outfit? He's bizarre, that's why._

I forgot in my mental dialogue that I am still looking at him and he is so not confused anymore, scowl back in place he is again the petulant grown up from yesterday.

Sighing I revert my attention to setting up my laptop on the coffee table in front of me. My eyes catch the glint bouncing off the silver tracker device resting beside my laptop and I remember I would probably have to explain the workings and implications of it to him.

 _How do I address him?_ I certainly don't want to take his name, I only refer to someone with their first name when I find them likeable, for those that I don't like I use their surnames, my own personal kind of lashing out. No one sees the sense in it but I don't do it for others, do I? But somehow calling him Laufeyson or Odinson for that matter sounds so damn ridiculous! So I do the first thing that comes to my mind, I cough and stand to gather his attention towards this part of the room. I know it's not ingenious but I am still kind of reeling from the towel-clad-back-slashed intro I had a few minutes ago.

His back stiffens on hearing me from where he was getting some book out of a drawer in the mahogany table that sits beside the door.

"I thought you were done with me. Seems like I was wrong, anyways your relentless pathetic efforts don't really suit you, you know." He says without turning, his voice laced with a hint of humor that only he can see, I am sure.

"Well unlike you we believe in freedom, so you are free to believe whatever that twisted brain of yours may like. I am here to do my duty and part of it, unfortunately, involves interacting with you on daily basis. There is something that needs to be explained to you, _would you be kind enough to take a break_ from whatever mind numbing thing you are doing over there." I can't help the sharp edge and mocking tone that seeps into my voice whenever he is around.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes." He turns around with ill-concealed amusement and a bounce in his step. _What's got him so upbeat all of a sudden?_

Rolling my eyes I move and meet him halfway almost in center of the room in front of the bed. Sunshine is falling in soft rays on the cream covers being filtered by the glass wall behind the headboard. There is a clean aura in the room. If it were not for the nerve wracking and infuriatingly unpredictable man in front me, I would love to sit here, take deep breaths and just relax….

It's too late when I realize how uncomfortably close he is standing; I would step back but that would imply I am affected by his petty tactics and I can't have that. _At least that's what I tell myself._

He is considerably taller than me and adding salt to the wound, the proximity makes it mandatory that I have to look up at him under my lashes while pointing at the device and its various parts with my fingers as I explain. While explaining I keep my voice almost robotic and barely look up at him after the first few seconds. That is why it surprises me when I do look up.

He has a soft smile playing at the edges of his lips; it's oddly playful and sweet…. _boyish_.

"Did you even listen to one word I just said?" I ask exasperated, already knowing the answer.

"Would it anger you if I say I didn't?" He says raising his eyebrows dramatically as if he is afraid. The whole thing is….cute. But I am not one to be fooled.

"Very." I say honestly and in barely any control of the agitation I feel towards myself for finding anything that _he_ does as cute!

"Then Nope, I didn't hear a word of it." He gives me the broadest grin I have seen so far.

I remember my resolve that if a reaction is what he wants, he won't get it from me.

"Very well. I am not one to repeat things. So let's just get on with it." I get the cellphone out of my back pocket check it for a message from the IT department and surely enough I have the go from them.

"Give me your hand." I instruct in a disembodied voice.

"Oh, is that how it works here…fascinating! In Asgard it's the guy who asks for the hand. I always found it outdated and biased." He says extending his hand in the little space we have got between us. I stare impassively at him for a couple of seconds.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are not funny?" I say casually stepping back a little so that his hand has more room.

I bring the device close to my lips and speak the password, "Allen Stewart."

I hear a soft click and see the latch at the bottom has come undone and the green light has started blinking rapidly. The diameter has now increased enough so that I can slip it on him.

As soon as I touch his wrist to push back the sleeve so that I can slip on the device, I feel something inexplicably cold touch my fingertips and a sharp pain resounds throughout my arm, I retract my hand with a painful gasp and look up surprised.

He has a strange expression on his face, a melancholic smile with eyes that show infinite remorse just for an instant before shutting down and becoming lifeless again.

"I am sorry. I should have informed you about that, but in all honesty I almost forgot that it existed with its constant presence and all you see." He says while sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, hunching forward a little, resting his elbows on his knees and looking up at me with a sheepish smile.

"What was that?" My voice is a shocked whisper. Barely audible to myself but somehow he hears it. He looks down at his intertwined fingers speaking in a voice that has aged in a mere number of seconds.

"It's a device much more powerful than what you have in your hand, it tracks my movements, restricts my magic and…..constantly sends jolts of pain in my body to remind me what I have done." When he looks up his expression is defensive. Almost ready to take a lashing of harsh words that justify whatever is being done to him as right.

I know what his crimes are but if he expects me to relish in the idea of anyone being hurt like that 24 hours a day, even him, then he has got the worst impression of me than anyone else so far.

"The…the jolt I felt, is it like that for you?" I ask still reeling from what I have just discovered.

"It's far more intense, but yeah you get the idea." He says giving a nonchalant shrug.

"How often?" and for the love of god, why is my voice not coming back to normal!

"Every ten seconds or so." He is looking at me funny, maybe surprised by my curiosity.

"Ummm, okay. Let's tie this one on your other hand, it's totally pain-free, I promise." I say giving him a comforting smile. With that much pain I guess he can use a little bit less of my hostility.

I crouch in front of him taking his other wrist that he has extended dutifully in front of me. His expression is becoming more and more surprised. _What is it?_

His skin is cold too. Not as cold as the device I touched but more than any other normal person's and smoother too. I slip the device on and bring his tracker clad wrist close to my mouth, so that I can speak the password in the built-in microphone, I notice his hand stiffen imperceptibly when I do this but I ignore looking up or making a comment about it. Surprisingly all the anger and frustration I was feeling towards him has receded back, I am not pitying him but I am not angry anymore either.

"Allen Stewart." As soon as I say the words the latch locks back into place, comfortably snug on his wrist. And the light stops blinking, shining a bright red now.

"There done." I say getting up. My fingertips are cold from where they had touched his skin. He is running his fingertips over the metal surface of the new tracker.

"Fancy." _His voice is so deep and rumbly_. I note completely out of the blue. _Snap out of it!_

"That device…ummm….the pain…is it necessary for it's functioning, I mean to stop you from doing magic?" I say gesturing towards the state of the art circular bracelet that I can see now. It's beautiful; silver with green calligraphy covering it, in what I can suppose is the Asgardian dialect.

"Not really, the pain is more or less the fun part of it; it can work with or without it." I can't believe he is joking about it.

"Well if you don't mind it, _Agent_. Can I ask you a question now?" He says quirking an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you can do that?" I say with a smile in my voice resuming my position on the green couch. He shifts a little to face me.

"Well, if not then this would be an awfully imbalanced deal here, between you and me, where only you get to grill the poor ol' me….and here I thought you people were fair." He says with mock disappointment. I laugh. _Very well_ ….

"Fair point well made. Ask away." I say gesturing magnanimously with my left hand.

"Who is Allen Stewart?" He is uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden.

"Out of all the questions you could ask me, this is what you want to know?" I can't help but laugh at the absurdity of it.

He just simply nods.

Okaaaayyyyy…..

"He is my….best friend, family, neighbor…he is almost everything I guess." Some people would say it's naïve of me to trust him with the knowledge of my personal life, I see it as a way to show him that this doesn't have to be hard.

His expression though hardens momentarily before relaxing back into its perpetual state of superciliousness.

Before either of us can say anything there is a knock on the door. _How did I miss the footsteps?_

John enters with a manila folder, stopping right in front of me, "This came for you from Agent Hill's office."

I take the folder but before I can open it he is telling me something more important.

"Director has requested him to be present at the meeting on the 37th floor conference room in fifteen. You are to take him." He is stoically ignoring the other male in the room. _Boys,_ is all I can think.

"We'll be right behind you." I say stashing the manila folder in my back pack. I'll look at it when I am waiting outside the conference room.

Once John has left I turn to a very relaxed looking Loki, lying on top of the comforter, hand crossed behind his head, legs dangling off the edges, eyes closed.

I stand there looking at him, smiling for no apparent reason.

"You are staring again; I told you the first day it's rude." He says without moving an inch or even opening his eyes.

 _How did he do that?_

"Come on! We have to get going and _you_ still have your breakfast to eat, for which I am giving you exactly twelve minutes." I say slinging my back pack and moving towards the exit. I can feel him getting up and following with a softly whispered _yes mother_. However this time I don't take offend at the jab. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review, they really encourage me! :)**


End file.
